Talk:Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament
Archive * See [[Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament/Archive|here]] for the events of the last tournament. Sign-Ups It is here that fighters who wish to enter will sign their name. Please provide a link to the character you'll be roleplaying as. There are only 11 slots open. *[[Kurami Tsukino]] *[[Redder]] *[[John]] *[[Lau the G]] * * * * * * * * * * It Begins Kurami: -enters, looks around silently and stares at machine- John: *sitting on the floor looking at the sky* Kurami: -sits on bench and reads what looks like a spell book, waiting for the announcer- John: *gets up and looks around* Kurami: -looks up, notices John.- .... ? -ignores him and reads book again- Lau the G: *Rapping Godly amazing lyrics to self* *Thoughts: I'm upset that I had to leave my sword at home, no weapons allowed* John: *looks at Kurami then looks at lau and walks over to him* Kurami: -looks really bored- BLAAAAAARGH, THIS IS THE 8TH BOOK. HOW LONG TILL THIS STARTS! Lau the G: *Stops rapping* *Looks over at John* What is it? John: Get out of my way *pushes him out of the way* Kurami: -starts cursing under breath and all the books set on fire out of no where- Lau the G: Anybody ever told you to respect your elders???? *Clentches fist* John: Would have some if anyone wanted to teach me. *laughs* But theres no one so sucks for you. Kurami: -notices John and Lau, laughs- I just love seeing people fight! Lau the G: *Clentches fist harder* Maybe someone should. *Serious face* John: *looks at Kurami* Oh arn't you just a ray of sunshine. Kurami: -glares, fire in eyes- Lau the G: *Sarcastic* Well, we made GREAT first impressions of each other. *Sits down to write some lyrics* John: Whatever Im gonna get food anyone want some? Kurami: -remains silent, annoyed. slams book and lots of dust comes out- Lau the G: I'm good, ate before I came here. *Continues writing* John: *walks over to Kurami* Woman do you want food or not? Kurami: -looks up from book, stares at John- ...I don't eat.... Lau the G: When is this damn tourney gonna start?!?! John: How do you not eat? Kurami: .... Its not something I need... Lau the G: *Getting impatient* Grr..... John: You don't need food? What about water? Kurami:... well yes about that one.... Lau the G: *Relaxes, sits down and writes more* John: Why only water? Kurami: .... -looks down silently- ...I just don't ever need to eat...... Lau the G: *Sighs* John: Did you ever try it? Kurami:... yes............. Lau the G: *Thoughts: Can he just GO GET THE DAMN FOOD?!?!?!?!* John: What did yout think of it? Kurami:...????.... ummm.... its not that interesting.... Lau the G: *gets up* I'll get the food. *Leaves* John: Why do you only read? Kurami: I need the knowledge John: Try something different Kurami:...??? -glares- but why??? John: Do you want your life to be boring? Kurami:...well. my life isn't that important... so no. John: *glares* How is it not important? Kurami:... -looks down, the dusty book sets on fire- ...I don't wanna talk about it John: *shakes his head* Are you a witch or demon? Kurami:... -glares again- well. what do you think? John: Demon Kurami:.... -glare- ...yeah and? John: Its nothing Redder: *Pulls in from the air, landing. Dusts off himself, yawning, wiping some drool off the corner of his mouth* Did I make it in time?! Kurami: Finally. I'm not alone with quiet but fiesty and mr. curiousity Redder: *Notices Kurami* Hmm? Who are you? Kurami:...... ........... ................... Redder: ?? Kurami: -glare, fire in eyes- Redder: *Backs off* Umm... okay. Don't know what I did.... *Lays down, still floating a bit, looking at the sky* Kurami: -reads book- Lau the G: *Brings back food for John and self* Oh, someone new. Hello. John: *takes the food and eats* Kurami: -burns book- bllllllllargh, when will the announcer come John: When the rest of the idiots come Kurami: BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAARGH John:Not my fault its theres Announcer: Well, a few more contestants may come... Kurami: -looks at John- ...wait... is he forshadowing??!?!??! John: I think he is *glares* Something does not seem right Kurami:... It doesn't look like something Announce: However, in order to move things along, we will allow all the participants present to test themselves on the punching machine. First up is Kurami, the first one here! Kurami: -punches the machine as hard as possible- Announcer: And that is a 194! Congratulations for passing! Kurami: -walks off, sits on bench again and reads another book- Dining Hall Training Center